


Penumbra

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always happens in a half-light. (Pre-series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penumbra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161943) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



> Because of the theme, let’s say this belongs to the same universe as [**Twilight**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/161943).

It always happens in a half-light – a half-light Michael may as well call a half-darkness every now and then, depending on his level of guilt. His remorse never lasts for long, though: it’s soluble in Lincoln’s pleasure. At his brother’s first grunt of satisfaction, Michael’s resolve not to let things between them go wild again melts and morphs into determination to make it as perfect as possible.

Half-light, half-darkness, penumbra, chiaroscuro... Semantics doesn’t matter. It doesn’t change what they are and what they do. But the habit itself is absurdly fitting with the grey – dark grey – waters they bathe in.

* *


End file.
